Infinite Stratos: The Eldest's love
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: Ichika always found Tabane and his Nee-San to be important to him, but how important is he to them? Join him to find out their feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1 Opening Day

_**Hello Everyone R-0 here, and I am starting a new fanfiction, I have decided to try my hand at writing a complete story, after much deliberation and thinking, I have come up with an idea, if you could show me your support and greatly appreciated.**_

_**Disclaime: I do not own the rights to Infinite Stratos and its respective characters; however I do own the rights to this fanfiction and OCs that I **__**Create.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Opening Day**_

There are many ways a man would describe the situation that I am currently in, most of them would probably reference how lucky I am, I do not feel lucky at all, after all I am the only guy in an all-girl's school known as IS academy.

How did this happen? Well it is a long story so I will just say that I touched an IS (Infinite Stratos) and discovered that I can pilot one, despite the fact that only women are supposed to be able to pilot Infinite Stratos.

You also probably wonder "What are IS exactly?" well, they are basically powered exoskeletons like the ones you see in anime, (being in an all-girl's school feels like I am in an Anime, but this is CLEARLY the real world), they give the user insane strength and agility, they were created originally to simply be space exploration craft, but one Shinonono Tabane (Bless her soul) created the first Infinite Stratos capable of combat, The White Knight, after which they quickly fell into mass-production and women rose to become the dominant sex, sometimes when you walk down the street you can just see Men randomly be ordered around by women.

Due to this, several institutes both military and educational, were created for the sole purpose of teaching girls how to use IS, ones like this IS Academy, honestly am I the only one who thinks a school that teaches girls how to use weapons of Mass Destruction is a bit… bizarre?

And so, we come to now, I should probably feel privileged to be in an all-Girls Schoo, but instead I am afraid, Very afraid, I can feel all their eyes burning into the back of my head, all of them sizing me up like a piece of meat .

Well, not ALL of them…

At least my childhood friend Houki is here, currently sitting a couple of rows to my left of my desk, she still has that distinctive ribbon in her hair from her home (A shrine) and still has that same sharp look, a look she claims she was born with, something I find hard to believe. She is wearing a standard IS Uniform, just with White Stockings and Combat Boots, Houki always did prefer practicality over appearance.

As I look at her, she turns her head to the window; honestly Houki is that how you say hello to your old friend who you have not seen in years? Or maybe she doesn't remember me…

"…chika-Kun… Orimura Ichika-Kun?!" I started to notice my name being called by our Homeroom Teacher, Maya Yamada I think her name was? I finally decide to get a good look at her and realize one thing, her face does not go with the rest of her body, she has a very child-like shy appearance, which contradicts the revealing dress she is wearing, however her ridiculously large breasts are definitely not child-like at all.

"Yes?!" I answered, a bit more forcefully than I intended, it caused some snickers and giggles from my classmates, damn first day and I have already embarrassed myself.

On another note, I seemed to have scared our homeroom teacher.

"O-oh, sorry about calling your name, b-but we have reached your name on the list so could you give and introduction?" Maya-Sensei managed to stammer out.

"Oh, Right, yes, sorry" Quickly apologising to Maya-Sensei, I would prefer to not get a bad reputation on my first day at school.

I got out of my chair and prepared what I was about to say…

"My name is Orimura Ichika, I am the only man that can pilot an IS, but please do not let that influence your opinion of me, please treat me like everyone else" I am quite impressed, I think I made a good speech then. That was until I felt a very awkward silence pass over the class, what, were they expecting more? What more can I say without making myself out to be overly arrogant, have sympathy for me!

"You Know you could have made a better effort, baka" A voice came from the entrance, a voice I know all too well, A voice which made all my worries suddenly die away.

"Chifuyu-Nee, aargh!" As I call out my sister's name, a book came straight for my head.

"It's Orimura-Sensei baka" Chifuyu-Nee informed me, with what seemed like a slightly embarrassed tone. I wonder why it would be a problem.

"He Called her Chifuyu-Nee"

"How Intimate!" Ah, that's why

"Do you think they are siblings!?"

"They do kinda look similar!"

"Wait, Chifuyu?" Oh great, here it comes…

"Oh my God, it is her, it is really her!"

"Chifuyu-Sama, the real Chifuyu-Sama!"

"I came here just to be taught by her, Lucky!"

Did I forget to mention that my sister is an international celebrity? She is the 2nd time Mondo Grosso champion (basically a world tournament for IS) and is shining beacon for women everywhere, being considered a model woman.

Also, did I mention that she is very beautiful? Even if am her brother it is hard to miss.

"Quiet" Chifuyu-Nee commanded, her signature killing intent flooding the room, that shut everyone up, I am probably immune to it now because I have spent so long feeling it.

"Now let's begin!"

And with that, my homeroom ended, now I have to deal with the girls who are bound to be curious about The Only Male who can pilot an IS and Orimura Chifuyu's Only known relative.

Oh well here goes…

"Excuse Me…" wait, I know that voice, I pan my head up to be greeted to the sight of my childhood friend, Houki.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Ah, you do remember me! Thanks for the way out Houki! At least I won't be completely alone, I have you and Chifuyu-Nee.

Nodding we elect to the leave the classroom and go to the roof. If I had looked at Chifuyu-Nee before leaving, I may have seen her looking at me with a very strange look.

POV Switch Orimura Chifuyu

Ichika, my dear little brother, it has only been a day since I last saw you, but seeing you makes me feel so warm inside as always I see you, not only that, but seeing you in that Uniform has made you more handsome.

I am sorry about hitting you, I love it when you call me Chifuyu-Nee, but if you keep being so affectionate with me in public, I may lose control and we wouldn't want rumours to spread, would we?

It is a shame though, I don't think that I can have you all to myself with Shinonono here, but no matter, I have already made arrangements so we won't be separated, don't you worry about that, my dear Ichika, we promised to stay together didn't we, old friends like Shinonono won't break us apart.

And besides, my love for you far outclasses hers and she barely knows you, I'm not worried at all.

Just cope with my poor treatment Ichika, I will make up for it when we are alone, that I promise you.

Though there is one person who I think is a threat, isn't that right, my old friend, my friendship with you is important , but I will not let you take away Ichika.

Isn't that right, Shinonono Tabane?

* * *

_**And so concludes my first chapter, sorry for it being brief, but I think I will space out more chapters with less content, but I will try to make them longer in the future, anyway, my plans for this:**_

_**1) Chifuyu is in love with Ichika and will behave differently when they're alone, but not as amorously as, say, Fujin's.**_

_**2)Tabane is also in love with him and keeps doing small favours for him, which will come into play later.**_

_**3)He is going to have a new IS, not naming any names now.**_

_**4)His Official harem is going to take a relatively back-seat role, however they will not be discluded, but this fanfiction is not about them, certin events involving them are going to be slightly different**_

_**5) Due to being closer to Chifuyu and Tabane, Ichika is mentally and physically stronger, not on par with Amaterasu's Ichika's smartness, but understands IS roughly as much as Kanzashi, his physical skill is superior to Houki's, but not Fujin superior, he's roughly between Laura and Maya in terms if skill.**_

_**Again, there may not be much change now, but it will become more significant in the chapters to come, so Look forward to it!**_

_**Reviews and criticisms are appreciated**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Alternative Arrangements

**Hello everyone R-0 here, I am just writing this to say thank you, I am quite surprised with how well the first chapter went, I thought I would be lucky to get A review, so thank you, on another note, the next few chapters are going to be quite short I think, just fair warning, I am deciding to do many short chapters as opposed to one large one, just simply because I only have time to write short ones, I will try to do the week, if not as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or its respective characters.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Alternative arrangements**_

**Ichika POV**

After leaving the classroom, we went straight to the roof, it seemed like a logical place would go to have a decent conversation without being interrupted, that and I don't want weird rumours to spread of me and Houki if we just start talking in front of them.

Upon arriving at the roof, I was relieved to see no one there; I could relax and talk with my friend…

Or so I thought…

My childhood friend, who should be bombarding me with questions, instead just staring at me like I had grown a second head or something, it was very awkward.

I guess I will need to get the ball rolling, but what to say, oh, I have it!

"You won the Kendo Tournament last year, good for you" that will help her relax if I compliment her, I was wrong.

She put on an even more aggressive stare and her cheeks started to flare up, is she angry? Why would she be angry about winning something?

"Why- Why do you know something like that?" She demanded of me.

"Well, there was an article of you in my favourite newspaper, I like to keep up to date with the latest going-ons and such." That and Tabane-Nee shoved the article into my face, singing showers of praise for her "Houki-Chan", Do you know how proud she was of you Houki? VERY.

"I see…" Crap, I made the atmosphere awkward, best say something else.

"You know I recognised you instantly." Perfect Ichika, flattery will remove the awkwardness!

"Huh?"

"The hair-band, only you would have that, and your hair is practically the same." She blushed again at that, oh, is Houki embarrassed that her friend recognised you so easily.

DING-DONG

Phew, saved by the bell, the awkardness was killing me.

"Let's get to next lesson, Houki"

"Ok"

I do wonder if Houki is still hateful towards Tabane-Nee, that would suck, Tabane-Nee loves her very much…

**Scene Change**

* * *

During the next lesson, we started going over the technical basics of Infinite Stratos, it was fairly easy for me, Tabane-Nee has taught me them one too many times, I can practically sing all an IS' basic components because of her. Strangely, Maya-Sensei and the other students kept glancing at me; I am guessing that they expected me to make a complete idiot of myself by not understanding anything and having Chifuyu-Nee reprimand me, HA, LITTLE do you know I have the creator of the IS as a friend, I remember the days when she used to make me watch disassemble and re-assemble her IS, the only reason I found it so entertaining was because her breasts were alwasys almost falling out, I am a growing boy what could you expect from me?

During another break, a student approached my desk, upon glancing at her, I recognised her from introduction, Chifuyu-Nee always taught me to be observant of everything around me, her name is Cecilia Alcott, she gave off an air of nobility, the sort of air where she thinks the world revolves around her. I was used to these sorts of people, being the brother of public heroine number one means that you have meet various families looking to buy Chifuyu-Nee's services, royal families were one such groups.

"Can I help you, Alcott-San?" I tried not to let my exasperation be heard in my voice, I did not want to have to contend with a princesses' showing-off.

"Wait, what sort of tone is that you are giving to the GREAT Cecilia Alcott, sole IS pilot to defeat an Instructor?" Great, looks like I have no choice, but to endure it. For one thing, they are not real instructors, they are people hired to test students, meaning they are nowhere near as strong as a true instructor. And, wait SOLE person? I beat one, was she not told? I best inform her.

"Why do you say SOLE person to defeat an instructor?"

"Because I was the only one." Her tone seems to be further irritated.

"But, I defeated one." THAT turned a few heads, even Alcott-San seemed to get even further irritated.

"WHAT!" Her anger could be heard through her voice.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't call them Instructors, more volunteer instructors, it apparently isn't really a big deal if you beat one." Alcott-San anger level seems to have doubled; damn I think I wounded her pride, BAD move with royalty.

"Why you, why was I not told of this?" Her tone became challenging, why? I am not trying to pick a fight with you or anything.

"We will finish this later." She exclaimed before storming off, finish what? I'm not picking a fight!

**Scene Change**

* * *

The third lesson begins and Chifuyu-Nee takes over, best be extra attentive, she hates it when people pay attention to her.

"Before I begin the lesson, the class needs to elect a Class Representative, as the name suggests a Representative is a liason for your Class, not only will he attend all necessary meetings, but will participate in the School Tournament, as such, make your nomination a sensible one" Yeesh, that sounds like a lot of attention, I don't want anymore attention than necessary, I'll let someone more willing do it.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-Kun!"

"I Second that Notion!"

Yeah, let Orimura-Kun do i…. Wait, I'M ORIMURA-KUN, oh, god, let someone else recommend themselves , I don't want to be the representative!

Nobody, DAMMIT!

"Nobody opposes this?" I DO CHIFUYU-NEE! "Then the representative will be…"

"I OBJECT" OH THANK YOU ALCOTT-SAN! You can have the position!

" I refuse to let this monkey be the representative!" Wait monkey?! "The representative should be someone beautiful and Graceful, not some monkey from this under-developed country" Ok, I can put with you insulting me, but if you insult my country NOW it's on!

"And what's your country famous for, aside from its bad food?!"

"WHAT!" Oh, it isn't funny to mock someone's country is it?

"Ok, I challenge you to a duel!" A duel, with IS, I'm assuming

"Alright, next Monday, be there at the stadium!"

"Fine, you monkey!"

Alright, next week I get to put that British Girl in her place, with my IS!

Wait, I DON'T have an IS! Oh god, what have I gotten myself into, I can't fight a cadet with just a Mass-Produced IS, there is only so much that skill can help with, even if Chifuyu-Nee has taught me everything she knows, Alcott still has a custom IS, specs DO matter after all.

Well, I just have to hope something happens, all I can do now is calm down and get back to the lesson.

**Scene Change**

* * *

As class ends, Maya-Sensei gives me directions to my room, I hope my room-mate is nice, it would be convenient if it is Houki as well, but the odds of that are very slim.

"Let's see 1022, 1023…" I am getting near my… ah here it is 1025, my room for my tenure here, I hope I can make plenty of memories in this room…

I begin to reach for the door, pressing my palm against my know, slowly turning it, anticipation filling me over who my room-mate is, I am about to open the door when…

"Oi, Ichika…." Wait I know that voice, I turn my head to the direction to see…

"C-Chifuyu-Nee!" Crap, I meant Orimura-Sensei, is she going to punish me now…

"Follow me" I knew it, she's taking me somewhere to punish me!

I follow Chifuyu-Nee, she leads me out of the student Dormitory and towards… the Teacher's Dormitory? Why is she taking me there?

When you look at it from the outside it looks relatively similar to the Student Dorm, albeit much smaller, when you step inside however, you suddenly realise that it was built with Luxury over Practicality, Ornaments placed over the entrance area, a chandelier hanged from the centre of the hall, luxury couches are sprawled over the recreational area, large Display screens placed around the area, the place screamed that they are less trying to get as many residents in and rather make the little few residents extremely comfortable. The Polar Opposite of the student dorm.

Chifuyu-Nee continues to lead me through the dorm, a few curious looks coming from the Staff, it is probably very weird for a student to be here, off-limits even, but they probably didn't ask because it was Chifuyu-nee leading me.

Eventually, she leads me to a room, it said "Orimura Chifuyu" on the front, instructors get their own private rooms, then? That's privileged.

She leads me inside, and her room is essentially exactly the same, in terms of concept, to the rest of the Faculty Dorm, luxury over practicality. A full couch suite, an independent bathroom, and a kitchen, even a study area, Instructors are so lucky, I'm jealous.

Chifuyu-Nee goes to sit down on the couch, staring up at me as if expecting me to do something.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what, Chifuyu-Nee" What is it she wants?

"Aren't you going to unpack and sit down?"

"W-Why would I do that" I am not liking where this is going….

"Isn't it obvious?" What is she talking about?

"What is?" I gave voice to my thoughts.

"Fine, I will spell it out for you, you are staying in this room with me for your tenure here."

Oh it is just tha…

….Wait….

…3…

…2…

…1…

I realize what she says….

"EEEEHHHH?!"

* * *

_**And that is the first deviation, Ichika is rooming with his sister in the separate Faculty Dorm, I know, in canon, Faculty lived together with students, but, for my story, I mixed it up.**_

_**Well, did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews, all reviews give me a big confidence boost.**_

_**R-O Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Usagi Tenshi

_**Hello everyone R-0 here, still recovering from how well received my story is, thank you for the reviews, they make me feel much better, believe me when I say, however that I do try to write as much as I can, when I check the count I think "Is that it?", just felt like saying that. There may be minor delays for my fanfic, I just purchased Borderlands 2 and I am completely hooked on it. It may start sapping my time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or its respective characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Usagi Tenshi**

I think I need to get my ears checked, did Chifuyu-Nee say that I was going to stay with her, no, she couldn't have…

"What, what was that you said Chifuyu-Nee?" I hate having to ask her to repeat herself, but it could not have been what I thought she said.

"You are staying with me for your tenure here." Oh… she really did say that. Wait…

"Why?!" I really need to understand her logic.

"I thought you would be happy with this arrangement." It's not like I am unhappy with rooming with you, but still…

"Isn't it irregular though? I don't think teachers are allowed to share their room with students." If that was the case I think that all the students would want to migrate to the faculty dorm.

"Don't worry about that I had a… Conversation with the principal and she has agreed to let you room with me." Oh, I can only dread what sort of conversation you had with our Principal, it does explain why she is nowhere to be seen all day.

"But what about our image?"

"Image?"

"Yes, my classmates are going to get an odd impression of me staying in the faculty building, I don't want them getting weird ideas about me." That I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself than I already have.

"Ichika, what is the alternative to that, you room with some random girl and run the risk of seeing her naked because you have to share the same bathroom, what's worse there is only one public toilet in the student dorm." Chifuyu-Nee, the odds of what you have just described happening?

* * *

**Scene Change**

Suddenly, Shinonono Houki had the sudden urge to sneeze, but her mind was elsewhere, wondering where her roommate is.

"It would be really lucky if it was Ichika, wait why am I thinking of that idiot?"

Houki would continue to wonder without being made aware of how close she came to being lucky.

* * *

**Scene Change**

"Ichika, I wanted to do this, I feel happy knowing that we won't be apart, also I don't want you to have to be uncomfortable when I could prevent it." Chifuyu-Nee, you do care about me!

"Chifuyu-Nee…"

"Anyway, its too late, the documentation has been already been filed, you have to stay with me now."

"Alright, Chifuyu-Nee, besides I am not sad about this, being with you always makes me happy." I say this while unpacking all my items, not noticing the slight blush that reaches Chifuyu-Nee.

"Baka…" Chifuyu-Nee whispers under her voice.

Eventually, I unpack all my clothes before noticing the time, it's dinner time.

"Chifuyu-Nee, are you hungry? I am cooking dinner now" I can see her ears perk up at that.

"Well, if you're offering, I won't say no." Chifuyu-Nee be more honest, whenever my cooking is mentioned you will abandon everything at the prospect.

This has been the same all our life, Chifuyu-Nee may be an ideal modern woman, but not an ideal traditional woman, she is not self-reliant at all, unable to cook anything for herself, clean up her own mess (I know every piece of underwear my sister has because I keep having to clean them up), I have to do all of this for her.

Now that I think about it, is THAT the real reason she has moved me to her room?

For dinner, I make a simple dinner comprised of meat and vegetables nothing special, Chifuyu-Nee ate it all ridiculously fast, I swear her stomach just empties its contents when I put food in front of her.

After dinner, we decide to bathe and wash ourselves (Separately of course) then deciding to turn in for the night, I then suddenly realise that there is only one bed, so go to make a makeshift bed on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Chifuyu-Nee inquires.

"Isn't it obvious, I am making a bed"

"You don't need to sleep on the couch." Chifuyu-Nee, I couldn't possibly make you sleep on the….

"We can just sleep in the same bed." Or we could just sleep in the same… What?

"Chifuyu-Nee we can't do that!" The embarrassment in my voice clear.

"Why not, we did it all the time as kids"

"That was then this is now!"

"B-but"

"If my little brother wants to be awkward and not want to sleep in the REALLY comfortable FOUR POSTER bed and instead on the HARD Couch, then that is his choice." Dammit Chifuyu-Nee, you know exactly which of my buttons to push.

"F-fine" I concede.

"Good, now that that is settled, we need to get changed" I turn around from Chifuyu-Nee and get changed into a simple T-Shirt and a Pair of Shorts, knowing Chifuyu-Nee she will dress in something similar, I turn around not expecting much and then…

"C-Chifuyu-Nee, W-what are you wearing!" To my surprise, Chifuyu-Nee is wearing a rather Risqué piece of clothing, a jet black negligee that seems to hug all the right parts of her body, especially around her breasts… Whoa, stop that Train of thought Ichika! This is your sister and she would probably kill you if she heard such dirty thoughts from you!

" What, this is what I usually wear?" Seriously?

"Really, but it is so revealing, I didn't think you would like to wear that sort of thing." I explained.

"Well I do, is it going to be a problem?"

"O-Of course not!" I managed to stammer out.

"That's good, now let's go to bed." Chifuyu-Nee climbs into the bed covers and motions for me to follow her, I do so, getting into the opposite side, making sure not to invade her space, I begin to slowly fall asleep, but not before Chifuyu-Nee says something.

"Ichika?"

"Hai, Chifuyu-nee?"

"I'm… I'm glad we're here together." Chifuyu mutters , her tone surprisingly soft and sincere.

"I am glad to be here with you too, Chifuyu-Nee" Those were my last lines before sleep finally overcame me…

* * *

**Chifuyu POV**

Oh god, I feel so evil, I convinced my brother to sleep in the same bed as me and put on a piece of negligee that I almost never wear just to gauge his reaction to me, I actually liked the way his eyes trailed over my body, I feel like I am manipulating him. But still , I can't help but feel happy, happy that he said that he is glad to be by my side, that one sentence has made this hassle seem worth it.

I do have a problem though, I can't get to sleep because my brother is so close to me! My heart is racing and my face feels so warm just being near him, how can I sleep like this.

My brother suddenly turns over and can feel him against my back, his soft breath tickling my neck, oh, it is so tempting to turn over and just take a peek at his sleeping face, one… One quick peek wouldn't hurt, would it?

I slowly turn over to look at my brother's face, not realising how close he was to me, so when I turn over, his face is directly in from of mine, my heart starts to beat even faster.

While lying there, I properly look at my brother's face, he really has grown, he looks so much more mature, his handsome looks even more prominent than before, he really has grown up…

My eyes suddenly notice his slightly parted lips, they look needy like they need something, something to feel, it is so tempting to just kiss him, but I can't, this mine and Ichika's first kiss, it wouldn't be fair. But… he wouldn't know, he wouldn't know that I took it in his sleep, when he is ready to kiss me, I can just pretend that I never kissed him. Just… Just one kiss wouldn't hurt, no it wouldn't…

I slowly lean in and press my lips on his, I am slightly shocked, his lips taste really delicious, like a freshly picked grape, I do nothing more than keep my lips pressed on his, savouring the taste of his mouth, small moans escaping my mouth as I just keep my lips firmly place on his.

Eventually I find it hard to breathe and pull away, realisation hitting me that I just took my brother's first kiss in his sleep, but I find myself… not caring, on the contrary I am overcome with the desire to feel more of his mouth.

And that is exactly what I do.

I slam my lips back on his and proceed to kiss my brother again, this time with much more aggression than before, I slide my tongue into his mouth and explore it, tracing every part of his mouth before curling it around his own, his delicious taste slowly causing me to lost self-control as I just keep kissing him. I eventually pull away, a strand of saliva connected between our tongues slowly shatters.

I begin to move my hands down his body before a sense of guilt and realisation hits me, I am doing this to my sleeping brother, I just took his first kiss while he was defenceless, to do more to him, my brother doesn't deserve that.

I slowly rest my head back on the pillow, turning away from my brother, sleep slowly overcoming me, feeling suddenly calm again as I fall deep asleep.

* * *

**Scene Change, Ichika POV**

I slowly wake up after a good night's sleep, a strange feeling of satisfaction envelops me as I stroke my lips, as that is where I feel most satisfied, how strange.

I glance to my left and notice Chifuyu-Nee no longer there, but there is a note on the bed-side table, I pick it up, it reads:

_Ichika_

_I had an important meeting to attend to, sorry._

_You need to hurry and grab some toast, lessons begin very soon, so hurry._

I glance to the clock and notice she is right! Homeroom starts very soon! I quickly get changed and toast some bread before bolting straight of the door and out of the Faculty Dorm, hoping no students nearby saw me, I managed to make it to homeroom on time. Thank Goodness Chifuyu-Nee was there to give me a warning.

* * *

**Scene Change**

During student break the next day, I sat down to lunch with Houki, there was nothing particular happening, however Houki looked… annoyed about something.

I decided to question her about it.

"Houki, what's wrong? You seem upset about something." Houki suddenly perked up at my question, glancing at me for a few seconds before turning away, a red hue touching her cheeks. She must be embarrassed about being in a daze, understandable.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just…"

"Just What?"

"Last night, my roommate never arrived…" Oh crap, don't tell me… "I waited all night, I even cooked a meal to greet them, but no one ever arrived, did they find out it was me and become scared?" It couldn't be… It couldn't…

"Houki, what is your room number?"

"1025, why?" Crap, it is…

"No reason, just curious"

"There is a reason, y-you couldn't be expecting to do shameless things with me at night, are you?!" Her tone has gotten even more violent and aggressive, and where the hell did that come from, I know we are boy and girl, but don't automatically assume your only male friend wants to do THAT with you, I actually value my life!

"T-that's not it all! I am just curious what room I need to go to if I want to hang out with my friend" Nice evade, Ichika!

"T-That's acceptable" Her tone becomes more relaxed, phew she seems to have bought it.

"Anyway, what is your room number, Ichika?" goddammit, so close yet so far.

"Well, it's, er…erm… it's" Houki looked like she was getting really impatient.

"Erm, I forgot!" Great, Ichika as if she will believe that.

"How could you do that?"

"Well, Chifuyu-Nee had to personally take me to my room as it had not been set for me." Well done, Ichika! You're not technically lying, just omitting some of the truth.

"Understandable, and do you have a roommate?"

"No, it is just a guest-room, until they can me some permanent living space."

"Ah, I see…" She seems relieved about that, I wonder why…

"Anyway, there is something I need to ask you about, Ichika." Thank you, Houki, lying to my friend makes me feel uncomfortable.

"What is it Houki?"

"Have you been preparing for your upcoming duel?" Oh yeah, the duel, damn I forgot all about that, what am I supposed to do? I am fairly a confident fighter, you have to be when you are Chifuyu-Nee's sparring partner, however IS combat has to be different, right? And I am fighting someone who has a personal IS, on top of that, it is a Long-Range type, that isn't good when you are only good at melee like me. Oh, what I wouldn't give to have the creator of the IS in my phone listing, then I could just call her and ask her to build me one.

Wait… I DO!

"Yes, it has been going fine, but I really need to go do something Houki, sorry and thank you for the advice!"

I quickly leave the cafeteria to go somewhere where I can make a private phone call, the park!

* * *

**Back to Houki**

She is a bit confused for him suddenly leaving, but also confused about something else…

"What was he thanking me for? Oh well, it was nice to be appreciated by that Idiot."

Houki starts smiling to herself before remembering that she is in public before returning to her normal stoic expression.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Well, I finally made it to the park; it looks empty, looks like I can make my call to Tabane-Nee here. I take my phone out of my pocket and started dialling her number.

"Please let her pick up, I and Chifuyu-Nee's reputation are on the line here." I mutter myself before dialling her number.

_Beep-Beep…_

Come on…

_Beep-Beep_

Please…

_Bee- Hello! This is Shinonono Tabane…._

"YES! Taban-"

"_I guess this means I did not pick up the phone, whoopsie!"_ Shit, it is her answering machine.

"_If you are not either Houki-Chan, Chi-Chan or Ikkun, then please hang up right now, I am tracing the call and, if you are not said people when I come to read the message, then I will drop a Nuclear Bomb on you Fu-fu-fu" _Wow, Tabane-Nee can be really scary…

"_If you are one of my three favourite people, then please leave a message!"_

_BEEP!_

Dammit, she is probably in her lab working and cannot hear the phone over the sound of her re-running the Alice in Wonderland; I swear I would be bored if I watched the exact same movie all the time, oh well, might as well leave a message, hope she picks up.

"Tabane-Nee, it's me Ichika, I am just contacting you to ask a favour, I know you are busy building Akatsubaki for Houki, but I was wondering if you could spare a day to build me an IS, it doesn't have to be your best work, just something that will give me a chance against England's Blue Tears, you would be really doing me a great service and will grant you anything you want, please call me back!"

Well, I have done all that I can, I'll just have to hope that Tabane-Nee pulls through for me.

* * *

**Time Skip, Day of the duel**

Well, today's the day, Tabane-Nee never contacted me back and all the training I got was Houki's rather impressive use of Onomatopoeia, all she did was try to beat me at Kendo, I wonder who was really getting schooled considering I dodged all her attacks, leading her to getting increasingly frustrated and making mistakes while she attacked me, Houki's fighting style never changed, just charge head first at everything.

I suppose all I can do today is give it my all.

After getting changed into my flight suit, I prepare to go to the Uchigane bay to acquire one for the duel, even though students are not allowed to use them conventionally they are when involved in an IS battle.

Uchigane are very inferior to all the current Third Generation IS, it has only one weapon, A Vibroblade in the shape of a Katana and it lacks the gift of flight, something Cecilia's Blue Tears and the majority of IS do, there are Raphaels (Which are basically walking armouries) available, but they are reserved only for teachers. That means I have to fight an infinitely superior machine in an infinitely inferior machine, Wonderful!

I step outside when…

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn around to see Chifuyu-Nee and Houki standing there.

"Pardon?"

"The Launch Bay is that way, Baka" Chifuyu-Nee points to a direction away from the Hangar.

"But I need to go borrow an Uchigane for the fight, unless you expect me to fight an IS Alone, Chifuyu-Nee?" Wow, that was very rude, didn't think I had it in me.

"Of course not."

"Then can I-"

"No."

"But I just told you-"

"Your comment would be valid if you did not have a personal IS" Which I don't Chifuyu-Nee! "But since you do, I see no point." I suppose I cannot argue with that. WAIT…

"Eh?!"

"What you didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't, you never told me!"

"You never asked." Urk, I just cannot beat her logic.

"When did I acquire it?"

"The Start of the year." Well, how would I know, Chifuyu-Nee

"Well, where is it?" I asked.

"It's at the launch bay, waiting for you."

"Alright, lead the way, Chifuyu-Nee!"

During the journey there I couldn't help but wonder why Houki was with us, I suppose she wants to wish me luck or something.

Anticipation fills me, what sort of IS has Tabane constructed for me? Knowing her, it has to be some sort of masterpiece, I mean if Tabane can somehow turn everything in her laboratory into something that can move by her thoughts, she must be able to construct a decent IS for me…

Those were the thoughts BEFORE I reached the launch bay….

* * *

**Scene Change**

"W-What is this?" I gaze upon the form of my IS and I can safely say that I have never before seen such a piece of SHIT excuse for an IS, did Tabane-Nee build this as a joke or something? It looks like something that came out of scrapyard.

That is no exaggeration, there is rust covering the entire body, dents and scrapes all over the armour, whoever used this IS certainly got use out of it, it's hard to describe the body because it is just encased in battle damage and rust.

"T-this is my personal IS?" I glanced at Chifuyu-Nee, a small look of amusement in her eyes.

"You should feel privileged, this IS is very special." Are you serious, CHifuyu-Nee? If there is a reason it's special it is because there is no other IS like it, for ALL the wrong reasons!

"Well, what's its name?" I asked Chifuyu-Nee.

"It doesn't have one" What?

"Why?"

"This particular IS was one of Tabane's failed experiments, there were… compatibility issues with it." Judging from that pause, I can only guess what sort of issues there were.

"Well, why is she giving it to me? And why is it all rusted and battered if no one could use it?"

"To answer your first question Ichika, I guess she is taking a chance with you, being the only man and all, perhaps you could make it work, to answer your second question, Tabane used it is a target for her crazy inventions, most exploding and further damaging this IS." Of course, Tabane-Nee would do something as crazy as that.

Seeing as I have no other choice, I climb inside the IS, the familiar feeling I had when I first climbed into an IS overwhelming me, as the armour properly settle over me, I cannot help but feel… Underwhelmed, the IS barely has radar, a shield count of just 100 and NO weapons! How am I supposed to fight with no weapons! Please tell me this IS has boosters, I check the system info, it does… but they are inactive from severe damage, Great, this thing is worse than an Uchigane!

"Well, this is going to be brief!" I exclaimed.

"I guess I better get going."

* * *

**Houki POV**

As I have watched this incident with my childhood friend unfold, I cannot help but feel sorry that he has become a victim another one of my sister's pranks, honestly, giving him a piece of junk like that, what was she thinking?

As I see him begin to take off, I am filled with the desire to give him some words of encouragement, something that could perhaps lift his spirits.

I begin to open my mouth before…

"Ichika…" I look around to see Chifuyu-San walk up to Ichika and… Plant a kiss on his cheek! Why would the great Orimura Chifuyu do something as shameless as that?!

"For good luck, do your best, as long as you do that, I will be happy for you" Chifuyu tells Ichika with a tone of softness, something I don't think I ever heard from her.

"Of course, Chifuyu-Nee." A slightly embarrassed tone stroking Ichika's voice.

After that, he immediately took off in his IS. I turn my head to Chifuyu-San…

"Why, why would you do something as shameless as kiss your brother?"

"It is a sister's role to help her sibling anyway she can, let that be a lesson to you, Shinonono." She must be talking about my relationship with my sister, it was Tabane's fault that we have this distance, she took me away from Ichika.

But… Chifuyu-San would have never have done something like this when I knew her as a child, what changed between then and now?

* * *

**Scene Change, Ichika POV**

I… I never thought that Chifuyu-Nee would kiss me, but still it is Chifuyu-Nee! Honestly, I wonder how her mind works.

After lauching of the catapult, my IS immediately lands straight in the ground because of its inability to fly.

I look up at Cecilia and see a look of amusement on her face, this is so embarrassing!

"Is that it? Do you really think that a decrepit piece or junk like that can match the Great Cecilia Alcott and her Blue Tears?" Great, I knew she was going to rub this in my face.

Unable to think of a decent response, I instead say "Are we going to fight or talk?"

"Very well.." I listen to what she says before-

_True User identified…  
Orimura Ichika…  
Reformatting begin…  
Estimated time to completion…  
5 Minutes and counting…_

A timer appears on my HUD… What is this?

"Then I shall end it with this" She lets off a shot, Oh shit, I better dodge!

I quickly skate out of the way of the shot the blast grazing the shoulder armour, my shield energy went down to 90 points, I could have dodged that if this thing wasn't so slow!

She continually lets off a barrage of shots with her rifle, I manage to dodge them, but this doesn't count for nothing when I can't attack her!

"Stop dodging my shots, and are you ever going to try and attack!" Believe I would if I could Cecilia!

_Updated countdown…  
3 Minutes and counting…_

And again this countdown, what is this? I have to keep focused on dodging all these shots!

After a while, Alcott stops shooting before looking at me again.

"I will give you credit, you have been lucky to last as long as you did against the great Cecilia Alcott."

"Gee Thanks." I mutter under my breath.

_Updated Countdown…  
2 Minutes and counting…_

WHAT IS THIS?! Is it some sort of weapon? In that case I best hold out until then.

"But now it is time to end this." Suddenly, she deploys all her BITS, what is this, Gundam?!

"Time to dance to the Waltz Blue Tears is playing!" Geez, Cecilia LOVES her theatrics.

Suddenly her BITS came straight at me and started to swarm me, letting off a volley of energy blasts, I struggle to dodge most of the shots as a great deal clip my armour, lowering my shields points to 30, I bet if I could fly this wouldn't be a problem!

_Updated Countdown…  
1 Minute and Counting…_

Stop trying to distract me!

However I stay focused enough to notice Cecilia not moving at all.

"Oi, Cecilia, can you not do anything while using you BITs?" I see her flinch at that question, looks like I hit the nail on the head! Oh crap, behind me!

A BIT attempts to flank me, but I turn around and punch it, the impact is enough to bend it out of shape, rendering it useless, this proceeds to piss off Cecilia even more.

Losing her composure she flies straight at me, deactivating her BITs and firing a couple of missiles at me.

_Updated Countdown…  
10…  
9…  
8…_

I quickly skate around the arena wall, one of the missile collides with the hard surface…  
_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

The other missile is still chasing me, I can't shake it!

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

It's going to hit me, OH SHIT!

BOOM

_Reformatting Complete…  
IS fully restored and upgraded…_

I open my eyes expecting to see a shield count of 0, but instead a count of… 500!

The HUD suddenly looks much more advanced, showing details about every aspect of Cecilia's IS, even Cecilia herself.

"It can't be, you still had the default settings on?!" A look of sheer shock graces her face, wait default settings, I then suddenly realise that I am flying, what happened?!

As if reading my mind a blueprint of My IS appears, all the rust is gone and so's the battle damage, instead all there is a beautiful gleam of pure white, no other colours can be visibly seen, the Wings have re-shaped themselves into two long thrusters down my back (**AN: Think the Gundam Wing's Verniers) **the leg, and chest armour is changed to a sleek, white design with what look like little Angle wings on the feet and the elbow area. The chest has become a full plate of white armour, something similar to a Paladin's, it really has changed… Wait, a message?

_Dear Ikkun,_

_This is your own IS, sorry if you had to fight with the old form, but the compatibility issues with this specific IS meant that the software reformatting package I installed needed direct contact with its pilot, in this case, you!_

I can forgive her for that.

_What you are in is the new and improved form of it, I call it The Usagi Tenshi (Rabbit Angel) pretty cool, ne?_

If you say so Tabane-Nee…

_This was why I did not contact you back when you called me, I was too busy getting the package sorted for you, I did not expect that you would have to use it so soon, I wanted to personally be there for its evolution, but this will have to do._

Again you are forgiven…

_Oh, by the way, I haven't forgotten what you said on the phone, I look forward to collecting on that promise, Fu-fu-fu._

I dread to think what you have planned…

_Anyway, get out there and kick that rich girl's butt for me._

_Be seeing you soon Ikkun_

_The Great Shinonono Tabane :) _

Oh well here I go, wait there is a P.S.

_P.S. I hope you look the head Unit, I personally put that on just for you!_

Wait Head unit? What AM I wearing on my head?

I slowly reach up and feel it, it feels like two long tubes on my head, what is it?

As if reading my mind, Usagi gives me an image of my head unit, it is… Oh great…

It is a pair of bunny ears… Why am I not surprised…

Well it is too late to complain, what sort of weapons does this have?

_Weapon Inventory Listing:  
X1 Arm Mounted Energy Sword  
X1 Arm Mounted Gatling Gun_

_Special Attack List:  
X1 Rabbit Beam Cannon_

Oh well that is not a bad list…

_Update to inventory:_

_X1 Sabre Codenamed "Yukihara"_

Yukihara, I know that weapon! Usagi Equip!

_Roger…_

Wow I just have to think and it reads my commands, Impressive.

The Sword Materialises in my hand, I was right, this is Chifuyu-nee's weapon! Wait another message

_Ichika, My little brother_

_For too long, I have been the sword that has protected you, keeping you safe with weapons like Yukihara, I believe it is give the sword I have wielded for so long to someone else, to you, Ichika. Will you become my sword, Ichika?_

Chifuyu-Nee, no matter what, I will always be your sword. And now… now it is time to end this…

I look up directly at Cecilia Alcott, who still seems to be recovering from my IS's evolution.

"Cecilia Alcott, it is time to end this, this machine is a gift from someone I hold dear to my heart and this sword is from someone who I also dear, for their sake and my own, I will not lose!"

I quickly dashed toward Cecilia and slice at her the sword makes direct contact with her IS, instantly reducing it to under 100 Shield points.

Cecilia, who has finally recovered from her shock, finally reactivates her BITs and attacks.

"A fine speech, however, don't think you are going to win!" Her BITS swarm around me again, but I give them no heed, I boost straight through them and slash her again, her Shield Energy dropping to 0.

_Match Over… Winner… Orimura Ichika!_

Cecilia begins to fall to the ground, but I quickly go to grab her, slowly descending with her in my arms, I place her on the ground gently, she looks at me rather surprised and shocked.

"I am sorry"

"Eh…?"

"I upset you and antagonised you Alcott-San, please accept my apologies." After bowing I begin to fly away.

"Wait, it is my fault also, I started this, please forgive me!" Cecilia bows to me rather surprisingly, her tone apologetic "And please call me Cecilia…"

"Alright Cecilia…" I leave Alcott to go back to my launch bay.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Upon arrival, Chifuyu-Nee and Houki are there

"Ichika…" Chifuyu-Nee says, her tone approving.

"I will." I say.

"What?" Chifuyu-Nee asks puzzled.

"What you said in the message, I will, now and forever."

Chifuyu-Nee just looks at me for a few seconds before her eyes soften, a look of happiness in them.

"Thank You…

Houki, not understanding our conversation, decides to speak up.

"I just came to say congratulations for your first victory Ichika."

"Thanks Houki"

"Are you ever going to deactivate your IS? It's hard to keep looking up at you."

"Oh right, yeah." I quickly deactivate my I.S and land on the ground, both Chifuyu-Nee and Houki looking at me with a look of surprise.

"What?" I ask

"Ichika, you know how a deactivated IS takes the form of an object?" Houki asks.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Well, yours is… well, conspicuous…"

"Huh, what is it?"

Chifuyu-Nee presents me with a hand-mirror.

"Have a look yourself…"

I grab the mirror and they point to my head, oh no… it is not what I think it is, is it?

I move the mirror to my head to inspect it…

It is….

A pair of mechanical bunny ears, almost identical to Tabane-Nee's, instead pure white.

…

…

…

"Will they come off?"

"No, they are a part of you now…" Chifuyu-Nee informs me.

You know, I should be bothered by this, but after everything that has happened to me today, I just want to get to my bedroom and go to sleep… And hope the backlash tomorrow won't be as bad as I hope…

* * *

_**And that is the end of the chapter, wow that was long, I wanted to end it at a specific point, but I just kept typing and typing, I don't think that I will ever do it as long as this again…**_

_**Anyway, did you like the changes I made to Canon? Please tell me in the reviews, every one gives me a BIG boost.**_

_**I'm not sure what I am going to do for the next chapters, I may do a filler of Tabane collecting her favour or I may do the normal events leading up to Rin's intro, mixed in with Ichika having to deal with his new ears.**_

_**Now if you do not mind, I need to go have some lunch and lie down, My fingers feel dead…**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Collecting Favours

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here, I just am writing this to say thank you for the positive feedback that you are presenting me, I must be honest and say that I did not intend for this to be as humorous as it was, I have been told that I am good with unintentional humour. I was equally surprised at the popularity of "Usagi Ichika", that is something that will be a constant. **_

_**Still, let us begin, this chapter deals with Ichika's new ears and Tabane collecting on her favours.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Rights To Infinite Stratos And Its Respective Characters, However I Do Own The Rights To This Story.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Collecting Favours.

Well, this is just fantastic, I struggled with not drawing attention to myself when I was just the only Male who can pilot the IS, now I am drawing attention to myself for a completely different reason, and what is that? These Irremovable Rabbit Ears!

I am currently sat in morning homeroom awaiting Chifuyu-Nee and Yamada-Sensei and all my fellow classmates are gawking at my ears, on my way to class, random students started whispering to one another and pointing at them, it was so embarrassing, what's worse is I struggled to have a shower in the fear that they would short out or something, but, unluckily, they are waterproof!

I suppose it could be worse, at least not EVERYONE is giggling at the sight of them…

Houki, like usual, finds the window more interesting than she does the class, and Cecilia seems to be half-staring at me, like she is looking at me, but in a daze, I wonder why?

"Oi, Orimura-Kun?" The Girl next to me asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"Are you okay?" What kind of question is that?

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's just… your ears are tilted down like you're sad." Are you kidding me? My ears not only don't come off, but they react my mood, wonderful! Now how I am supposed to hide my mood from all these girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Soon after, Chifuyu-Nee and Yamada-Sensei arrived, as expected, Yamada-Sensei cannot help but glance at my ears, a surprised look toning her face, while Chifuyu-Nee, well, Chifuyu-Nee had all of last night to get used to them, so she really wasn't fazed.

"Today, we will be having a practical exercise session out in the exercise yard, not only that, but Cecilia Alcott and Orimura Ichika will be demonstrating IS Deployment and Weapon Deployment, so you two best be ready!"

"Hai!" We both replied simultaneously.

**SCENE CHANGE**

After Homeroom, I loitered around the hallways for a while, all the girls were still in the locker Room and that meant I had to be either A) Fast enough to get there first or B) Get ready hastily after they all finish, most of the time it is the latter, that is also the case now.

As I am standing there waiting, I cannot help but feel like I am being watched, it is weird as there is definitely no one around, so why?

All of a sudden I hear a clambering around above me, there is an air vent above me so I assume that the sound is coming from that air vent, rather foolishly I decide to follow the sound until it reaches a grate then all of a sudden, it stops, gathering enough courage I peer into the Vent and all I see is A LOT of red lights, out of fear I jump away, unfortunately landing on my Ass, all of a sudden the grate bursts open and all the red lights flood out, the creatures all line up in an almost regimental pattern, after recovering from the daze I properly take in what I am looking at, and, boy was it a surprise.

These strange and terrifying creatures were an armour of baby-Sized, Robotic, Bipedal Rabbits, I can take a GOOD guess who built these. (**A/N If anyone wants to know what they look like, think of a rabbit version of the little helper-Bots from Asobi Ni Iku Yo!) **

They are all just staring for a good few seconds, that is until one pulls out a bundle of rope, another some Duct Tape and another a blind-fold, I dread to think what they are going to do. I soon got my answer….

They all just pounced on me, wrapping the rope around me, sticking the tape on my mouth and covering me with a blindfold. I am too confused to properly register what is going on, but I do feel that these robots are carrying me by the back, where to, I have no idea…

**Scene Change to a Super Duper Secret Laboratory!**

After being carried by the robots by what seemed like an eternity, they suddenly stopped and (rather violently) dumped me on the floor, they then proceeded to remove my bindings and mouth tape leaving me with only my blindfold. I heard the sound of footsteps draw nearer to my current position until they stopped right next to me.

Out of fear or bravery , I yelled out "Who are you, why are you doing this?!" What I didn't expect was the reply I was given…

"Your cruel, Ikkun! Did I not make it obvious it was me kidnapping you?" That voice, and only one person I know calls me Ikkun…

My suspicions were confirmed when I felt this person untie the blind-fold, I was greeted to the sight of; you guessed it, Shinonono Tabane!

"T-Tabane-Nee?!" I yelled out "Why are-" Before I could finish my sentence she suddenly glomped me in an overly affectionate hug, her breasts smothering my face , I think she has a grown a few more sizes since I last saw her!

In case you are wondering, it has been a few month since we have met face to face, she was busy working on Houki's new IS…

I am not ashamed to admit that, if I do die because of suffocation from this, it will be a worthwhile death.

"I haven't seen you in so long! You've grown up so much! And I must say those ears look really good on you" Only you would think that bunny ears would look good on someone, the only time I would think that is if it was used as part of a Bunny Girl outfit.

The image of Tabane-Nee in said outfit suddenly crosses my mind, if the suffocation doesn't kill me, the risk of blood-loss will…

Eventually, Tabane-Nee (Much to my disappointment) lets go of her hold of me and stood away, looking at me with a childish grin on her face.

"Sorry for hugging you like that Ikkun, but it was just too tempting." Tabane-Nee explained.

"That's all right Tabane-Nee, it's good to see you too." Her smile seemed to get a lot nicer at that.

"Fu-Fu…" She giggled a little bit, and I could swear that I saw her blushing, but I couldn't have this IS Tabane-Nee we are talking about.

I decided to ask her a question.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Are you really asking me that Ikkun?" She gave me a look like I was an Idiot.

" Er, Yes?"

"I can't believe you have already forgotten your promise Ikkun!" She looked genuinely offended, suddenly she clicked her fingers and played a recording I know all too well…

"_Tabane-Nee, it's me Ichika, I am just contacting you to ask a favour, I know you are busy building Akatsubaki for Houki, but I was wondering if you could spare a day to build me an IS, it doesn't have to be your best work, just something that will give me a chance against England's Blue Tears, you would be really doing me a great service and will grant you anything you want, please call me back!" _

She looked at me again smugly before…

"_You would be really doing me a great service and will grant you anything you want" Her Grin gets wider  
"anything you want"_

"ANYTHING I want, Ikkun…" Her smile is like that of a predator.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes you did Ikkun."

"Alright what do you want?" I concede and take my punishment for running my mouth off.

"W-What I want…" Her voice takes a little nervous tone… Oh god, does she want me to participate in some weird experiment ?

"I-Is for you and me…" her hands are fidgeting behind her back and I swear she is blushing.

"T-to… go on a date." I freeze for a few seconds before blinking, d-did Tabane-Nee just…

"EH?!"

* * *

_**And that is the end of that chapter, I elected to just have this chapter lead up to the favour, the next chapter will just be the date and Ichika returning to I.S Academy, the chapter after that will be the start of Rin's story, I do feel like pointing out that I will make Tabane give an excuse for asking him out.**_

_**Anyway I will end my chapter there.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here with the new chapter and a formal apology, there was the mock exam coming up for ICT and, if we did not get above 60% on it, we would have to re-sit it, as such I spent all my free time panicking and revising for the blasted thing, but it has come and passed, got a 80%, hurray for me.**_

_**Also, is anyone an Im-Dal Young fan? How about that Onihime VS ending, ne? Yeah, let's not talk about that… If anyone is interested, there is a fanfic writer writing an alternate ending, it can be found in the Freezing archive, but it is M so remember to put the rating to ALL.**_

_**And who else is psyched for Halo 4?!**_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter of my fanfic.**_

Chapter 5: The Date

* * *

**Chifuyu POV, IS Training Yard**

Where the hell is Ichika?! The Practical lesson started 30 Minutes ago, I was counting on him to turn up so I could have a moderately decent pilot demonstrate how you deploy your IS weapon, instead we have Alcott who A) Holds her ranged weapon incorrectly and B) Can't deploy her melee weapon!

Funnily enough, Shinonono seems to have the same thoughts as me, she keeps looking around as if expecting him to turn up, oh how I pity you Shinonono, you think that you have a shot at Ichika's heart? There is only one woman I consider a rival and she is miles away cooped up in her laboratory, ironically she is your elder sister. Do you know why I don't consider you a threat? You are a coward, instead of showing your feelings, you mask it with anger, Ichika may be dense, but he is still a teenaged boy and, if you used your body, then he would notice you, I mean, when I wear that Negligee at night, I sometimes catch him ogling me before we go to sleep (We have gotten used to sleeping together). It is your own fault that Ichika will never notice you Shinonono.

Suddenly I receive a message on my PDA, pulling it out and reading the sender as Shinonono Tabane, what does she want?

_Hi Ch-Chan!_

_I am just sending this message to tell you that I am borrowing Ikkun for a while!_

WHAT?!

_I have a problem that only Ikkun can help me with, don't worry I will try to return him in one piece, but no promises! ;) _

_He will be back to you in the evening._

_Love You Chi-Chan!_

_Tabane Out! _

Tabane… I am so going to murder you when I see you next, I can only dread what you have planned for Ichika.

Luckily I get interrupted before my anger gets to too dangerous a level.

"Orimura-Sensei?" I turn my head to look at one of my students, recognising her as Mayuzumi Kaoruko, Vice-President of the Newspaper Club. I can only guess what she wants.

"Yes, Mayuzumi?"

"We were just curious were Orimura-Kun was." Hmm, I wonder why?

"Why?" Giving words to my thoughts.

"The class have prepared a party for Orimura-Kun's ascension to Representative tonight, the Newspaper Club were also hoping to get a few words from him." Damn, even in this school, the Paparazzi are everywhere, guess it's time to do damage Control.

"Unfortunately, Orimura is running an errand for me and will be returning late tonight, so he will be unable to attend your party or answer your questions."

There is a look of disappointment from all the students, particularly from Shinonono and Alcott, what I find laughable is that these girls think that I would have let him go even if he was here, he's mine alone and I will not give you girls opportunities to get closer to him if I can help it.

My mind returns back to Tabane and Ichika, I hope he is all right… I dread to think what sort of strange experiment Tabane has got him caught up in.

* * *

**Scene Change, Ichika POV, Tokyo Centre**

God, this so embarrassing, everyone is staring at me! I knew that these ears would draw attention to me!

Currently, I am stood in the city centre waiting for a certain violet-Haired mad scientist, wearing some casual clothes (Just a white shirt and some jeans with trainers) , why am I stood in the City waiting for a mad scientist? Well I suppose we have to go back around 30 Minutes ago…

* * *

**Flashback**

"A D-D-Date?!" Tabane-Nee had just asked me out on a date, how confusing is this? This was so out of character for her?!

"W-well erm… Tabane-Nee this is so sudden, er…" I was really embarrassed at that point, my childhood crush (Yes, Tabane-Nee was my childhood crush) was asking me out!

Or so I thought…

Tabane-Nee suddenly burst into a fit of laughter rolling about the floor like a little child, her eyes teary from lack of breath.

"Don't worry, Ikkun, I'm not asking you out on a date" Dammit Tabane-Nee! Who knew you could be such a tease!

"However I would like to replicate a date" Nani?

"Why?"

"I have watched so many movies with people on dates and became so curious that I just wanted to try it out myself"

"Ok, why me?"

"Simple, you're the only male I trust to do this with me" she also muttered something underneath her breath, something like "and I am not ready to seriously go out with you…" but it could not have been that, this IS Tabane-Nee we are talking about.

"What about Chifuyu-Nee?"

"Don't worry, I told her and got permission of her."

Eventually, after much deliberation, I decided to do it for her, I always hate it when I upset Tabane-Nee.

"Alright."

"Wahoo! Thank You Ikkun!" And instantly I was engulfed in one of Tabane-Nee's hugs, I never get bored of them.

After we made our agreement, I was teleported back home, I guessed to get changed; she sent me a message saying to meet her in the city centre…

* * *

**Flashback End**

And so we come to now with me waiting in the city centre for Tabane-Nee, originally I was happy to be able to do this with someone as gorgeous as Tabane-Nee…

That was when I forgot about my ears…

All around me people are whispering and pointing at my ears, I forgot how much attention they draw.

"IKKUN!" I turn my head to the direction of the girly yell only to be greeted to a familiar feeling over my face, it seems Tabane-Nee glomped me again. I make a small sound comprising of "Let me go", she seems to have understood as she released my hold and I was greeted to what Tabane-Nee was wearing, oh god did it not help things.

She was wearing a very tight tank top that seemed to accent her breasts WAY too much, a simple denim skirt, long black stockings and high heels, I am not ashamed to say that she looks SEXY!

"T-Tabane-Nee, w-what are you wearing?"

"Oh I'm sorry Ikkun, do they look weird? This is one of my older outfits that has been left to rot, but I thought "Hey, my dress isn't ideal"" You say this Tabane-Nee, but you're still wearing those ears on your head. I think they are much less ideal than your dress are.

I suddenly realised how weird it must look for us both to be wearing ears. I hope no one around us picks up on this.

"N-no of course not Tabane-Nee, they make you look really cute!" Damn run your mouth off Ichika! You may as well just say that she is begging to be taken to a Love Hotel.

"T-thank you Ikkun…" Oh? Was that embarrassment I heard? How rare from Shinonono Tabane!

"A-anyway, I have it all planned out what we are going to do!" There's the Shinonono Tabane I know!

"What's first?" I asked.

"Well, there is a movie I want to go watch, but do you want to go get some dinner first?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! So do you know anywhere?" My head impacted on the ground, I should have figured the she would have expected me to lead.

"Well, there is an international restaurant that sells cuisine from all over the world, how about there?"

"Sounds fun, Ikkun!"

As I turn around to set off, she suddenly grasps my arm, her bountiful cleavage engulfing it.

"Tabane-Nee, what are you doing?!" The embarrassment in my voice is obvious.

"I thought this was something couples do on a date, unless you don't want me to?" Erk, I can't argue when she has that cute little pout on her face.

"I-it's fine let's just get going."

If I had looked at her in that second, I may have noticed a little blush dusting her cheeks, a satisfied smile gracing her face.

* * *

**Scene Change**

We arrive at the restaurant in question and take our seats, a waitress passes us some menus and I start to browse through, they really do have a large selection! American Food, British Food, French Food, Italian Food, Chinese Food, the list goes on!

While I was sitting there, I could not help but notice that Tabane-Nee was just sitting there waiting, had she already picked something? Oh well, I guess I will have a Sushi.

Eventually, a waitress came over.

"Can I take your orders?" She asked.

"Er, yeah can I have a sushi please?" I asked

"Ok, Sir and you Miss?" She turned to Tabane-Nee who suddenly tensed up, oh right; I forgot that she has trouble with other people except from me, Chifuyu-Nee and Houki.

"A plateful of carrots." Of course it would be a plateful of carrots, why am not surprised?

Funnily, the waitress looked at Tabane-Nee for a few seconds like she has grown a second head, I guess that order is… Irregular.

"Ok and a Plateful of carrots" I thought I heard a little snicker from the waitress when she said that, not too surprising.

After the waitress left, I wanted to have a talk with Tabane-Nee just to pass the time, but I notice that she seemed to absorbed in staring outside at some Bunny mascot representing some charity, I decided it was sensible to leave her to it, however the issue was this was that I started to notice what people were saying around us.

"Look at that couple over there"

"Don't they look strange?

"Why are they both wearing those ears on those heads?"

"Is it some sort of new couple thing to do?"

"Maybe we should buy a pair."

I knew that these ears would draw attention to us!

Eventually our food came, my sushi and Tabane-Nee's… Plateful of carrots, it looks even more ridiculous now just seeing it with my own two eyes.

I was almost about to tuck in until Tabane-Nee did something really bizarre, she managed to eat all the carrots in a span of 10 seconds before relaxing, a satisfied look dusting her face. She then looked at me.

"Aren't you going to eat your food Ikkun?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Er, Yeah" And so I began to tuck into my food, completely oblivious to the fact that she was watching be intently, a very soft look gracing her features.

* * *

**Scene Change**

After that rather bizarre dinner, we made our way to the movie theatre, my arm being engulfed in Tabane-Nee's breasts not helping my nerves.

After arriving there, I have finally decided to ask which movie it is that she wants to watch.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Yes you did, Tabane-Nee "It's that one."

She points to… Why am I not surprised.

The modern remake of Alice In Wonderland, why did it have to be that?

Not bothering to question it, I got two tickets for me and Tabane-Nee and we went inside.

The movie was not particularly entertaining , when you have seen one "Alice In Wonderland" You have seen them all, that was my opinion anyway.

Tabane-Nee was really into it, she was practically jumping out of her seat in enjoyment throughout, also, she kept grasping my hand and holding, it felt… nice and sweet. Maybe this date wasn't a complete waste of time…

I felt happy to know that Tabane-Nee was enjoying herself, I mean TRULY enjoying herself, she may always have a smile on, but she hides her sadness well, I feel happy to know that I am giving her some joy.

* * *

**Scene Change**

After the movie ended and we left, Tabane-Nee was very happy and satisfied, she said that she had another places that she wanted to take me, so I followed her all the while listening to her talk about the movie, it didn't bother me, it makes me happy when she behaves so cheerfully and behave like a normal girl.

"Okay, we are here Ikkun"

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when Tabane-Nee said that, I looked around to see where we were and it was…

A LOVE HOTEL?!

"T-Tabane-Nee, w-what are we doing here?" I manage to stammer out, embarrassment lacing my tone, Tabane-Nee just gave me a quizzical look.

"I thought this was a place couples went?" Damn, your innocence is so cute! I am so tempted to take advantage of this situation and just go along with it!

Unfortunately, my conscience gets in the way.

"I am afraid we can't Tabane-Nee."

"Eh, why?"

"This place… it is a place where people who really like each other go to, they do… things that true couples do, this is just a pretend date Tabane-Nee, we aren't ready."

Tabane-Nee seemed to look at me for a few seconds and I could swear that there was a pained look in her eyes.

"Ok Ikkun" Her head is down when she says this, I could have sworn that there was disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, well come on Ikkun, there's one more place I want to go" She grabs my hand and leads the way, but I can't help but think, did she know what that Love Hotel really was? She couldn't… Right?

* * *

**Meanwhile in a certain Mad Scientist's mind.**

Oh Ikkun, why do you have to be such a saint? Why did you not take advantage of my obliviousness?

Of course I know what people do in that place, they do lots and lots of Ecchi things, I want you to do Ecchi things to me, Ikkun. It hurt me so much when you called it a pretend date.

Then again, I think that your consideration for me is what I love the most about you. Even more than your well-toned body that I always used to see with that camera I put in the bathroom at your old house, covered in water and sweat and… Get your head out the gutter, Tabane! You're on a date!

Oh well, plan A has failed, but I can get something out of this date with Plan B.

Oh Ikkun, I love you very much, do you still remember what happened when you were 10? (_**You will have to wait a few chapters to find out about that folks!)**_

* * *

**Back to Oblivious Protagonist**

Tabane-Nee takes me up above the city, atop one of the nearby hills, there is a nice view over the city from where we are.

"I came here because I heard that there was a beautiful view here and I wanted to share it with you, Ikkun." Tabane-Nee was explaining to me, she has such a calm expression on her face; it really makes her look even cuter…

"Tabane-Nee."

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She looks at me a bit surprised.

"E-Eh?"

"I have had a lot on my mind recently, going on this date with you, it has really helped calm me down, so thank you."

"Y-your Welcome, Ikkun" There's that embarrassed voice again! So Cute! And is she blushing?!

"I had fun as well." She was telling me. "However there is one more thing."

"Huh what is-"Suddenly there is very soft feeling on my cheeks, I look to see her giving me a little peck on the cheek, it was very tender and gentle, Tabane-Nee is so close to me and I smell a very pleasant smell, like a fresh summer day, is this her natural scent.

"That's your payment for this date Ikkun, I had lots of fun, thank you very much." I caress my cheek, unable to say anything because of shock.

"Anyway you need to get back to Chi-Chan, I'd prefer her not to murder me for keeping you away too long." She activates her teleport grid to send me back.

"Also Ikkun…" I looked at her. "Remember when I said that I told her and got permission?" I nodded at that "I only told her."

Wait… WHAT?!

Suddenly I was at the entrance to IS Academy, Tabane-Nee's words making sense.

"This is going to be along night…" I muttered to myself, preparing to go back to my room and explain everything to Chifuyu-Nee….

* * *

_**And that was the date, any good? I am sorry if you found this chapter short, but I try my best.**_

_**As always leave a review and give constructive criticisms**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	6. Chapter 6 StoneWalling

**Hello everyone, R-0 here and back with my next chapter, I apologise for the delay, despite the fact that this week was supposed to be Half-Term R&R, my teachers elected to pile me with homework, It took me a while to get it all done, I also went on a Star Wars: Battlefront 2 craze for a while. Not only that, but I have been stumped on how to get Rin's conflict started, but I have managed to figure something out, also the battle will be going slightly… differently "Evil Laugh"...**

_**This chapter is comprised of the events leading up to the fight, not the fight itself.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Infinite Stratos**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Stonewalling

**Ichika POV**

"Hey, Orimura-Kun, did you hear about the new representative from China?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I did." I hadn't really heard about it, but I am just too tired to want to listen to the latest gossip after yesterday's date with Tabane-Nee and then having to explain it to Chifuyu-Nee, she was more emotional about it then I thought she would be.

When I got back to our room, Chifuyu-Nee bombarded me with questions about the date, a tone of concern was obvious.

Seeing as Chifuyu-Nee is really good at telling when I lie, I just told her the truth, thinking that it would calm up her down, but the mention of the date got her even more riled up weirdly enough and she started asking me what we did and if we did anything inappropriate.

I managed to convince her that nothing happened, to which she was strangely relieved, understanding how rough a day I had, we turned in for the night after that.

Which leads to the current events.

I am currently sat at my disk ridiculously exhausted so any gossip is just brushing over my head, I just want to rest my eyes before lesson's start.

Unfortunately, a certain English lady and childhood friend seem to not want to let me.

The sound of two pairs of hands impacting the table could be heard, interrupting my beauty sleep, I glance up to see the rather annoyed looks of Houki and Cecilia. Why are the so angry.

"Ichika, where the hell were you yesterday? I demand to Know!" Houki calm down!

"Yes, we demand to know Ichika-San!" Oh, you too Cecilia?!

"I was told Chifuyu-Nee told the class?"

"She said that you went on an errand for her, so what was it?!" Houki, please calm down!

"I can't tell you." This seemed to infuriate them further.

"WHY?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Because I was sworn to secrecy by Chifuyu-Nee, can you imagine what she would do to me if I broke that?" That lie seems to have worked as they have suddenly backed down from their shouting, they understand perfectly.

"You certainly like to draw attention to yourself don't you Ichika?" I look to the doorway and recognise a familiar short figure with long, brown twin-tails.

"Oh hey Rin, are you China's new representative?" To be honest I already knew because Chifuyu-Nee told me last night that a familiar figure would reappear and this gossip about a new representative from China allowed me to put the dots together.

Rin seemed to be a bit shocked at my observation, give me more credit than that Rin, I am close the friends of THE smartest mind of this generation.

"T-that's right, I am the new representative for China and here to declare war on you." That tone of voice does not suit her at all.

"W-what?! Big talk for a guy wearing some stupid ears on his head!" There's the Rin I know!

BAM!

"Ow, who did that?!" Rin turns to see her attacker and whatever anger she has is replaced by fear.

"Chifuyu-San…"

"It's Orimura-Sensei, and get back to your classroom!" Rin got the message and turned around.

"This isn't over, Ichika!" Ah, Rin I see you have not lost your bravado.

"Oi Ichika, who was that, your girlfriend" Houki asked, her tone as aggressive as ever.

"No, no she was a childhood friend, like you Houki, I met her during Middle school, but she returned to China because of private issues." I quickly explain the situation, I do not want more rumours to spread about me.

"Now let's begin the lesson!"

* * *

**Scene Change Normal POV**

Rin comes to the cafeteria hoping to intercept her childhood friend and love interest, she hasn't seen him for years and is secretly excited to catch up on old times.

She is waiting to spot him in the queue, seeing the blonde girl and the girl with the ponytail has led Rin to believe that Ichika is not far behind, due to his interaction with the girls in class.

What Rin does not realise is that these maidens are waiting for the same thing, Ichika left homeroom before them and they assumed that he had gone to the Cafeteria early to get some food and a spot, both get easily taken by the sheer amount of students attending the academy.

Unfortunately there love interest in nowhere to be seen.

Rin, losing her patience, goes to confront the two girls.

"Oi, you two are friends of Ichika, right?" Rin immediately gets straight down to business, the three girls eyeing each other up much like how rival carnivores stared each other down over a piece of meat.

"Yes, we are." Houki states, her stoic tone in full use.

"What do you want, Representative-San?" Cecilia enquired.

"I was just wondering where he was, I thought he would be down here with you."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where he is, we are wondering the same thing." Houki stated.

"Oh, well I'll just go look for him." Rin turns to leave, before…

"Wait a minute." The sound of Houki's voice alerts Rin.

"Ichika said you were a childhood friend, but he was vague, perhaps you would… care to fill in the blanks?" Houki's tone of voice indicated that this was more of a statement and less of a request.

"I would like to be better informed of you are, also." Ceclia also stated in a similar way.

Hesitantly "Fine." Rin sat down with the two of them, filling in the blanks about her relationship with Ichika, all the while all three of them sizing each other up, gauging the threat level of each other.

And Orimura Ichika never appeared in the canteen during this time, where was he? Well…

* * *

**Ichika POV, The School Rooftop**

Currently, I am sat on the school rooftop with my sister, I was looking forward to having some lunch, but Chifuyu-Nee has other ideas, she has, unfortunately made me feed her lunch, her reason being that she did not want to get her fingers dirty. How did this happen? Well, let's go back to the start of lunch.

After leaving homeroom early to get to the cafeteria, Chifuyu-Nee intercepted me and said she needed my help, she dragged (no exaggeration) me to the rooftop and pulled out a lunchbox and ordered me to feed her, claiming that she could not be bothered to do it herself.

She was kind however to let me feed myself with some of the food from her lunch.

"Hey Ichika?" I momentarily stop feeding my sister and myself at her question.

"Yes, Chifuyu-Nee?"

"Did you like the surprise?" Surprise? Oh, she must mean Rin.

"Yeah, I did, it's always nice to be reunited with an old friend."

"That's good" Chifuyu-Nee seems happy at my answer before she becomes slightly more serious again "In what way were you happy?"

"What do you mean, Chifuyu-Nee?"

"Well, she's a girl and you're a boy, does she mean anything to you in THAT way?" Chifuyu-Nee seemed to highlight "that" I think I know what she means, thought I never gave it much thought.

"Are you asking me if I am attracted to her and want to date her, my answer would be the same I would give if you asked about Houki, I can only see her as a friend, nothing more, nothing less" Chifuyu-Nee seemed to have a trace of relief on her face.

"And why is that?" Chifuyu-Nee wants to press the issue? Damn I never wanted to talk about this, it is very sensitive after all.

"I can't describe it, Chifuyu-Nee, but a part of me just believes that they are not the sort of girls I want to be with, that and I treasure my friendship with them, I don't want to ruin that with romance." Chifuyu-Nee seemed to be even happier about that, I wonder why?

"I see, and what is the sort of girl you would want to be with?" That is a really personal question Chifuyu-Nee, but I feel I can trust you with the answer.

"A girl I would want to spend my life with would be confident but not arrogant, strong but not cocky, kind, but above all, happy and cheerful. I can only think of two people who fulfil that, You and Tabane-Nee, you both are not ashamed of yourselves and never hide yourselves underneath pride and power, I greatly admire that about you both."

I was too busy to notice that Chifuyu-Nee was blushing really heavily at what I said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at a Super Duper Secret Laboratory**

A certain Alice-In-Wonderland wannabe has been observing the conversation with great interest and Ichika's latest revelation has left her also blushing heavily and her heart speeding at the rate of a jackhammer, all the while she giggles gleefully.

* * *

**Back to Ichika POV**

"I trust you enough to tell you this, Chifuyu-Nee" I am informing Chifuyu-Nee, suddenly the bell rings for next lesson. I quickly get up and prefer to leave before…

"Ichika…" I turn my head to Chifuyu-Nee before

CHU!

Chifuyu-Nee kisses me on the cheek?! Why?!

It was quick, but sweet and tender, like the inner workings of Chifuyu-Nee's heart, the inner workings that only I have seen, and, despite the fact that I am her brother, I believe that her inner heart is very beautiful just like Chifuyu-Nee's outer appearance.

As soon as she does it, she pulls away, leaving me shocked that she would do something like that without reason.

"That is just a thank you Ichika, a thank you for being honest with me, I really appreciate it." And, in a rare instance, she flashes me a tender smile that, rather shamefully, made my heart skip a beat or two.

"Anyway you best get going first, we don't want students to get the wrong impression if we arrive together, do we?"

I dumbly nod before entering the staircase, all the time caressing my cheek…

* * *

**Scene Change, School Outer Area**

Well, that's it for lessons today, Houki and Cecilia wanted to give me some after-school lessons, but after yesterday, I am just tire. Let's just get home, stick some food on for Chifuyu-Nee and take a nice, hot shower. I really hope no one tries to walk up to me right now or I swear I will…

"Oi, Ichika!" GODAMMIT, WHO IS THAT?! I AM SO GOING TO… oh wait, it's Rin, never mind.

"Oh hey Rin, what's up?" She seemed quite annoyed at my greeting, what did I do?

"Hey, is that how you greet your childhood friend after so long? I looked for you at lunch, but you were nowhere to be seen!"

"Oh right yeah sorry, I had some business to attend to, I really wanted to catch u with you, but I had no choice." I quickly apologise.

"I guess I can forgive you, if you couldn't help it, I have been meaning to ask, but what is up with those ears?" Despite that statement, she still looked annoyed, annoyed because of my ears, or annoyed because of my evasive answer, I have no clue.

" I have no choice, but to wear these, they are my sealed form of my IS, but they don't want to come off like they should do." I explained "So how are things going with you Rin? How's your parents doing" Rin seemed to stiffen at that, very curious…

"Erm, things are fine with them, more importantly, do you want to go hang out now? I know a really good restaurant in town." Believe me Rin, I would like to hang out with you, but you don't know Chifuyu-Nee and her curfews, I dread to think of what she is like when unfed.

"I would love to Rin, but I need to get back to my room, it is almost curfew and I don't want to get in trouble." That sentence has seemed to have perked Rin up, what did I say?

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you about that, who's your roommate?"

"My roommate? Well, I don't have one." Perfect Lie, Ichika!

"Oh, well that's good."

"Why?"

"Because, if so, I will move in with you." Oh crap.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Rin seems to get angrier from this.

"Why?!" Oh no, Rin's beast mode is coming out!

"B-because you can't just to move into a room, there is documentation you need to fill out and you need permission from Chifuyu-Nee!"

"Chifuyu-San, Why her?!" Calm down Rin!

"Because she is in charge of accommodation." As I look into Rin's eyes I can see that the gears are turning before…

"Well that settles it!" She grabs my arm before dragging me back into the school building.

"R-Rin, what are you doing?"

"You said that Chifuyu-San sorts out accomadation, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I just need to ask her to room with you." Damn, I can't beat her logic.

Soon enough she drags to Chifuyu-Nee's office, not bothering to knock and walks straight in, me in tow. Eventually she slams into a chair and stands there staring down Chifuyu-Nee, Rin, I don't know how strong you have gotten, but I can guarantee that it is nothing to Chifuyu-Nee.

"Can I help you, Huang Lingyin?"

"Orimura-Sensei, Ichika told me that you organise the student dorm, is that true?" Chifuyu-Nee glances at me with a knowing look, she seems to understand where this is going and that I was roped into this, almost literally.

"That is true, why do you ask?"

"I want to be Ichika's roommate." You know Rin, if you want to make a request off a teacher, then you're supposed to ask politely, use words like please.

Chifuyu-Nee seems relatively unfazed by this.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Huang-San."

"Why?" Oh crap, Rin's getting angry again.

"Because Ichika does not live in the student dorm." Rin's anger is replaced by shock.

"Then where does he-" Chifuyu-Nee smoothly cuts of Rin.

"What I am about to tell you must be kept confidential, if I find students talking about this, you will be the first to suffer, is this clear." Rin dumbly nods, good move Rin, good move.

"The truth on the matter is that Ichika is living in the Faculty Dorm with me." If Rin was shocked before, this is on a whole new level.

"What?"

"It is true, Rin." I back up Chifuyu-Nee.

" Why would you do that Chifuyu-San?"

"Simple, as much as I am Ichika's teacher, I am first his sister, I want to keep my brother safe and having him sleeping in the same room with a girl is too risky, it would cause too many issues." It always makes me happy to know that Chifuyu-Nee does care.

"Well, doesn't my request solve that problem, we're childhood friends there would be no problem, right Ichika?" Rin turns to me.

"I guesss, Rin but I am pretty happy with the current arrangements." This visibly upsets Rin.

"But it wouldn't be a problem, what about that promise we made?" Promise? What promise? Let me think…. Is that one she is talking about?

"Do you mean the promise where if your cooking skills improve…"

"Yeah that one!"

"…You'll cook me sweet and sour pork for me to eat?" Rin's mood takes a turn for the worst, as she gets even angrier, why though? I remembered the promise, was there some factor I am forgetting? I am positive that was the whole promise, I even remember that she asked it after class. I am fairly confident in my memory.

Wait why are my instincts reacting? Oh crap!

I hastily grab the wrist of the hand that was about to connect with my face, it seems Rin is trying to slap me. She seems surprised that I caught her slap, that's her fault for underestimating me, though I myself am surprised that I caught it. I am also surprised to see her crying, why is she so upset.

She quickly retracts her own before yelling:

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL MEN! I HOPE YOU GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!"

After her outburst she storms out, leaving me quite surprised. However I am snapped out of it by the giggling of my sister.

"Ichika, do you know how hopeless you are?"

"What do you mean Chifuyu-Nee?"

"Oh nothing, you just make it so much easier for me by eliminating my threats yourself." What threats Chifuyu-Nee?

"Though I do think it is quite ironic."

"Why Chifuyu-Nee?"

"Well, look at your opponent for the tournament."

Chifuyu-Nee hands me a piece of paper with the tournament contestants on it.

I peer down to see that my name is next to… Rin's name…

Fantastic, just fantastic.

So not only am I fighting a friend, but a very pissed off friend, that's just great.

Well, I can only try to beat her and hope nothing bad happens during the fight.

_**And that was that.**_

_**I feel really devious, stealing all the girls chances and giving them to Tabane and Chifuyu, but I love it!**_

_**The next chapter will dive straight into the fight.**_

_**A twist will be waiting for you, however do not expect much as it will be fight only with a small aftermath, so it will probably not be a long chapter but I will do my best.**_

_**I would also like to say that I do push myself to break the 2,500 word count if I can, just felt like mentioning that.**_

_**As always, Criticise and review.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Nemesis Shenlong

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you back to the next chapter of The Eldest's Love!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos and its respective characters, if I did, all the Harem Girls would get their asses kicked all the time and put in their place.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Nemesis Shenlong

**Ichika POV**

Well, in just a few minutes I will be fighting my childhood friend Rin, this wouldn't be a problem normally, but she is very pissed off at me (for a reason I don't understand.) And that can make anyone a dangerous being, especially when you give them a weapon of Mass Destruction.

For Rin, that is especially true, she takes the term "temper tantrum" to a whole new level…

Cecilia and Houki are with me in the Prep Area, I am disappointed that Chifuyu-Nee is not here, but she has to observe the other fights, I know that, had she the choice, she would be here to support me. They both are giving me words of encouragement , however they are falling on deaf ears as I am too focused on the PDA in front of me.

On my way to the Prep Area, I received a message from Tabane, it was a small message with an attached file, the message read

"_Call this a thank you for the date, Ikkun ;)"_

Inside the file were the full specs for Rin's IS, the Shenlong. Does the fact that I am looking over the specs count as cheating? I think Chifuyu-Nee would call it being prepared.

This is the reason why Cecilia's and Houki's bickering are being zoned out, I am too focused reading up on the Shenlong.

While not created by Tabane-Nee, The Shenlong is China's crown jewel, its specs are fairly similar to the Blue Tears except more Melee focused, if Cecilia and Rin teamed up they could really complement each other.

Anyway, the Shenlong is a Physical type, meaning that it is designed to get in your face and beat the crap out of you, overwhelming you with sheer brute force, perfect for Rin and her hot-headed personality.

It is equipped with two Shoulder Impact Cannon which are basically Rail-Guns and two blades that can combine into one, the **Souten Gagetsu.**

I guess I will have to use Usagi Tenshi's superior manoeuvrability against the Shenlong…

"Oi, Ichika!"

I am broken out of my thoughts when I see Rin standing not too far from my current position.

"Oh, hey Rin." She frowns considerably at that, she looks about ready to say something before Houki and Cecilia speak up.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Houki interjects.

"I need to speak to Ichika, what do you think?" Rin, don't piss Houki off, she's more lethal than you.

"Why should we let you? You ARE his opponent, after all." Great, Cecilia's trying her hand as well.

"I am his friend and I have something important to say to him, it may affect the fight coming up, is that reason enough?" She explains herself.

At her explaination, Rin storms past the two and comes face to face with me..

"Well?" She asks an impatient look in her eye.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologise?" Wait… She came here because…?

"Apologise for what?" I ask back, heat rising in my voice.

"For forgetting our promise, that's what, if you apologise now I will forgive you and go easy on you during our fight."

Oh Rin, there is being arrogant and there is what you are being, you know what that is? Downright bratty, that's what.

"Ok, Rin, first I don't need a handicap, go all out against me." She gets angry at this. "And second, No I won't apologise." She uncrosses her arm and seems even more pissed off.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I am not going to apologise when I didn't do anything wrong. Just apologising for the sake of apologising is stupid." I keep calm, the trick with handling Rin's outbursts is to not get angry yourself, it's like her fuel or something.

"But you-"I interrupt her.

"I remembered the promise, Rin, I even remember how you had a little stammer in your voice when you said it, I didn't forget the promise." She seems stunned for a few seconds before retorting.

"Well, you didn't understand what it meant!" Oh~, so that's what it is…

"There was another meaning to it, Rin?" She nods "Well, what was it?" She seems to freeze up and all of her confident seems to waver in that moment.

"I-I don't want to have to!"

"Well, let's make a deal." Her eyebrows tilt slightly at that.

"A deal?"

"Yes, if I lose the duel, I will get down on my hands and knees and beg forgiveness." She looks very pleased at that. "But if I win, you explain what that promise means, alright?" That nervous look appears in her eyes again.

"W-what… But… But…" She stammers.

"So you don't want me to get on my knees and beg forgiveness?"

"W-well, yes-"

"Then we have a deal, I will see you on the field Rin."

After this, I walk out of the room not bothering to look back. I hate being so serious and stern with Rin, but she can be so childish that it is the only way to deal with her. If I had stayed, the argument would probably have gotten worse and I would have ended up angering her even further, that is not smart at all.

Oh well, I better get to the launch bay, I got a duel to win.

* * *

**Scene Change, Ichika POV**

Currently, I have Usagi deployed and am waiting at the catapult, Cecilia and Houki giving one or two last minute pointers.

I am going to be honest, I am not nervous at all, I feel confident that I will beat Rin. She is way too hot headed and reckless to be a threat, as long as I think about all those lessons on strategy that Chifuyu-Nee taught me, I should be fine. The biggest issue I have to worry about is the Shenlong itself, I can't let it force me into a corner or I will get pulverised. THAT is no exaggeration.

A warning appears on my HUD, informing that Rin has launched in her Shenlong, I take a look at her and can instantly tell two things. One, she ready for a fight and two she is very, VERY angry.

That's not a bad thing; I can use that to my advantage.

Not wasting any more time, I too lauch with Usagi Tenshi.

I fly out of the Launch Bay and hover directly opposite from Rin, she has a very confident look in her eye. She also seems to be about ready to burst into laughter, I knew this IS would cause me embarrassment. How could it not? I look like The Easter Bunner wearing armour.

"Last chance Ichika to apologise, if not, prepare to get your ass kicked." Geez, do ALL Personal IS users have severe ego problems or something?

Now that I think about it, the reason they are arrogant is because of their personal IS. It seems like only Chifuyu-Nee is the only Personal IS User who isn't arrogant.

For the recird, I don't think I'm arrogant, just observant and rude.

"Sorry Rin, I need to teach you some manners." I deploy Yukihara to send her a message.

Not wasting any more time, in a burst of anger, Rin charges at me. She raises her swords in order to cut me down and deal a severe amount of damage.

"Too slow Rin!"

I boost over the top of her, the two blades hitting thin air, mid-way, I use my leg and kick her in the face. The kick is enough to send Rin flying to the ground.

Thank god there is the absolute barrier, that could have been VERY painful for Rin.

Luckily, Rin regains her footing and boosts of the ground charging at me again.

"_Message Received." _

What another message?! At this moment?!

I boost away from Rin, Usagi's superior speed keeping me well distanced from her. In this moment, I take the opportunity to read the message.

"_Ikkun, I programmed a little feature into the Gatling Gun, try it out!_

_All you need to do is put Yukihara's hilt at the barrel!_

_Love Tabane _

_XXX ;)"_

Oh god, Tabane-Nee, what crazy weapon have you invented now? Oh well, may as well give it a try.

Rather hesitantly, I place Yukihara directly in front of the Gatling.

Suddenly, the barrels extend and almost grab Yukihara itself, pulling it into them, seemingly meshing the hilt with the gunbarrels, wrapping them around it.

Soone enough it stops, allowing me to realise that Tabane-Nee's crazy new feature turned Yukihara into an arm-mounted weapon.

Why though…?

Almost reading my mind, Usagi pops up an Inventory Listing.

_Normal Weapons:_

_X1 Arm Mounted Gatling Gun.  
X2 Arm Mounted Beam Sabre…_

That's it! I get it now! I need to use Yukihara with the Beam Sabre!

All of a sudden, Rin gets in my face, damn I must have slowed down and let her catch up!

"Pay attention to the fight, idiot!" She yells at me. Raising her swords again to attempt another heavy blow.

I think now is as good a time as any to try out this new feature!

I myself slice with the two arm mounted blades, successfully hitting her first and knocking her away again, thank god my weapons are lighter!

She recovers herself before glaring at me angrily again.

"You bastard! Take this!"

Her shoulder pads start to glow, she must be readying to use the Impact Cannon! I guess she figured that trying to rush me won't work!

The yellowish glow becomes stronger, I'm too close to dodge! What do I do? If only I had a Beam Cannon myself or something…

Wait…

Usagi!

_Special Attacks:_

_Rabbit Beam Cannon_

Well, use it!

_Voice Command required, please speak the special attack clearly._

What! I have to yell that out, that's way too embarrassing.

_Warning! Enemy attack fully charge, chance of evasion… 0%_

Erk… Uh…Fine! Here I go!

"Uh, RABBIT BEAM CANNON!" That sounds so stupid!

Purplish electricity surrounds one ear while reddish surrounds the other. they both arc into the middle and make what looks like a sphere of energy.

Suddenly the Sphere turns into an intense multi-coloured energy beam and fires out at Rin, Damn that looks powerful, almost makes it worth having to yell it out. (_**A.N: Think the Valsion's Cross Smasher, not the girly Valsione, that big, intimidating red one.)**_

Rin fires her own Impact Cannon the two, yellowish beams arcing into one and clashing with my own, thank god there are shields for the audience or they would really be feeling this shockwave.

From the side walk, it may look like an even Beam struggle, but I think that mine has the advantage.

I think my Beam Cannon was designed to overwhelm the opponent in a single attack, very destructive, just like Tabane-Nee.

The Shenlong seems to be more of a suppressive style of weapon, hit the enemy, hurt and stun them, go in for the kill.

In that logic, I think it is obvious who will win the clash.

And my logic is proved right as my Beam overpowers Rin's impact cannon, pushing it back until she, herself, is engulfed in a reddy, purplish electrical explosion.

A large smoke cloud billows out and obscures my vision, I am very nervous, while Rin was my enemy for this fight, she is still one my friends and I would hate myself if I had ended up hurting her.

Soon enough, the smoke clears and I get a good look at RIn, there are sparks all over the Shenlong and it seems like some of the colouring has been singed off, Rin herself looks exhausted and barely able to stand.

Out of concern for her, I rush over to her, hovering directly in front of her, she looks at me with a disappointed look. I think she is more disappointed with herself than me.

"Oi Rin, are you okay?!" She looks at me with a look of surprise.

"Why are you worrying about me, you idiot? You beat me, I thought you would want to brag, especially how I talked such a big game."

"Rin, I didn't want to embarrass you, but I needed some answers about why you were so angry with me."

"I care about you Rin, I hate that I have had to hurt you, please believe me." She looks at me for a few more seconds before looking down, her her face darkening.

"…" She mumbles something.

"What? I can't hear you Rin."

"I…rry" She mumbles again, what is she saying.

"One more time!"

"I said I'm sorry, alright!" She yells.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for trying to hit you. You remembered the promise, I just assumed that you would read more into it." She bows a little in apology. "It's my fault, I should have explained myself better."

"And I am sorry, not for the promise, but for being insensitive Rin." Her face lightens up at that.

"Thanks Ichika."

"So, friends again?"

"Yeah."

We shake hands.

"_Winner, Orimura Ichika and Usagi_ Tenshi"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Control Room, Chifuyu POV**

Well, that was over faster than I thought it was going to be.

"Orimura-Kun's amazing, he really is your brother." Maya said.

Inwardly, I am proud of Ichika for beating Rin, that bitch underestimated him and she paid for it dearly.

I can confidently say, however, that even if that Little Girl was fighting at her best, she would have still lost; I trained him too well to be beaten by the likes of her. Having Usagi Tenshi just hurried the fight along.

Yes, I don't like her, I wasn't bothered by her before, but after trying to slap my brother for something that wasn't his fault, I hate her guts. If you are trying to tell someone you like them, don't send them mixed signals, it just leave them confused.

"Pure luck." I reply "his opponent made it easy for him." Maya quirks an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Huang-San fought with too much anger, she didn't use her head and try to gauge how she could beat him, instead charging headfirst at him, expecting an easy win."

"But you have to admit, Sensei, Orimura-Kun is no pushover."

"I suppose." To be honest, if I could, I would shower Ichika with praise right now, however I have appearances to keep up.

Unfortunately, I let a little, tender smile slip, something which Maya picks up on.

"Sensei really cares for Orimura-kun, doesn't she?"

My heart starts beating quicker at the question and I can feel my cheeks heat up, it's always so easy for me to get like this because of Ichika.

"Well-"I start to say something before…

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Suddenly, the sensor console starts beeping, Maya turning her attention to it.

"Sensei, we have something incoming, it's heading directly for the Arena!"

"Something? What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but judging by its mass and speed, I think it is another IS!"

Another IS, who would want to get involved with one of Ichika's fights?

It couldn't be… Oh god, don't let it be Mother, I won't be able to stop her taking him away!

* * *

**Back to the Arena, Normal POV**

"Oh by the way…" Ichika starts.

"Y-yeah?" Rin asks, slightly nervous.

"I won." Rin frown at this.

"I know, don't remind me."

"You remember our deal, right?" Rin suddenly blushes at the implication of his words.

"I-I don't want to…"

"You have to Rin, our deal was that, if I won, you would tell me what the promise meant."

"Er… Erm… That is…" Rin is very nervous, if she does this, it is basically a confession after all.

"I thought you were more honourable than that Rin." Ichika remarks.

"I-I am!" She sighs. "Fine, what the promise meant was-"

"Orimura-Kun, Huang-San!" Maya suddenly calls over the intercom.

"What is it Yamada-Sensei?" Ichika asks.

"There is an object coming to your position, we think it is an IS, you need to leave!"

"R-right!" Ichika answers, he turns to Rin.

"Can the Shenlong still move?"

"Of course it can, you didn't damage it to the point where I can't use it, I still have 100 of my shield Energy left as well…" Suddenly a large object comes from the sky.

Ichika, on instinct, grabs Rin into his arms and boosts away, the large object crashing into the ground, causing a large explosion. A large column of smoke rising, engulfing whatever object just crashed.

"W-what is it?" Ichika asks.

"I-I don't know…" Rin suddenly realises the position that she is and blushes. "W-Will you put me down!" She struggles out of his arms and rights herself, hovering next to him.

Soon enough the smoke clears, revealing the IS to Ichika and Rin, their eyes widening in surprise.

"T-that's" Ichika starts.

"Impossible!" Rin yells.

This IS appears to be… the Shenlong?!

The body and shape are an exact match to the Shenlong, however, instead of being painted in the pinkish colour scheme, it instead has a complete coat of black, the pilot herself is encased ina complete metallic coat, complemented with even an intimidating helmet (**A/N:Think the Valkyrie, except the visor colour is red and the rest is black.)**

This Shenlong even shares the same weapons, the two large blades and the impact cannons.

"What the hell is this bullshit? There is only one Shenlong, that's just a copy or something!" Rin Yells, her voice laced with annoyance.

This Faker scans around the area, as if looking for something. It eventually looks up and stares directly at Rin, strangely not even glancing at Ichika.

"_Target acquired, proceeding to terminate." _The faker's pilot spoke in a robotic, monotonous voice.

Before Ichika and Rin can properly comprehend the lack of emotion from the pilot, it boosts towards them, directly at Rin. Slamming into her, it attacks Rin with the Large blades, sending her careening into the Arena wall.

Not hesitating, it boosts at Rin and further pushing her into the wall. The Faker dissolves its blades and starts to pound Rin repeatedly with its fists.

Rin cannot fight back, her exhaustion too severe, her shield energy decreasing one point at a time.

Ichika goes to attack the Faker, raising both of his arms to sweep it with two slashes before…

… It turns around and grabs them with the palm of their hand.

Despite the fact that the blades are burning through the metal, The Faker keeps a firm hold on Ichika's blades.

_Why isn't it attacking me, and why do its movements seem so… programmed? Unless…_

Taking a chance that he is right, he pulls Yukihara away from one hand and quickly slices the other holding the Beam Sabre.

The arm is sliced clean off, even sheering some of the pilot's arm off.

Ichika is greeted to the surprise of…

_I knew it!_

Sparks and machine fluid spurt out of the arm, the Faker not looking pained at all.

"It's just a drone!" He declares.

"What do you mean, they don't exist!" Rin had recovered herself and flown beside Ichika.

"Rin, get behind me!" Rin looks puzzled at this.

"Why?"

"I think it is only after you." Rin looks visibly shocked at this.

"What makes you think that?"

"Aside from the fact that it is a clone of Shenlong?" She frowns at his sarcasm, wondering why he has the effort to make a joke with a monster pushing on him. "Because it isn't attacking me, it went straight for you and didn't even think about me. Even now, it's defending itself, not trying to inflict pain on me!" This gives Rin an idea.

"In that case!" She boosts boosts past Ichika and The Faker. The machine robotically turns and gives chase.

"RIN!"

"Now, while it's distracted!"

"What?!"

"If it's only after me, then it will focus on me, it, hopefully won't notice if you attack it from behind!"

"Right, I got it!" Ichika charges at the metal monster.

With its back turned, the Machine does not notice Ichika come from behind, slicing in a downward motion, cutting off its legs and its last arm. The machine loses all sense of motion and drops to the ground in a heap.

Ichika lands next to Rin who has deactivated her IS, standing far away from the machine, seemingly disgusted by it. Ichika, in turn, deactivates his own.

"You alright, Rin?"

"Yeah, just fine, the shields took most of the pounding anyway."

"Why though?"

"What Ichika?"

"Why would someone build a drone… just to punish you?"

"Punish me? That thing was trying to kill me!" Ichika shakes his head.

"If it wanted to kill you , it would have used the Souten Gagetsu, instead, it deliberately unequipped them and beat on you with its fist, that wasn't intent to kill, that was intent to punish."

"I-I see."

"So is there anyone out there who hates you enough to do this." Rin frowns at this.

"What're you talking about, everyone loves me!" Ichika makes a little snicker.

"Yeah, sure." She gives a little jab on his arm for his troubles. He chuckles a little.

Unknown to them, the Faker begins to stir, turning off its front and lying on its side, the machine looks directly at Rin again, charging its Impact Cannon, aiming it directly at Rin.

It fires.

Luckily, Ichika sees the attack and pushes himself and Rin out of the way, the Beam instead colliding with the wall.

Unfortunately, this causes shard of rubble to burst from the wall.

A rather large rock impacts on Ichika, an intense pain shoots through him his consciousness starts to slip before…

Darkness.

* * *

**Sometime later, in the infirmary…**

Rin is on her way to see an unconscious, recovering Ichika in the Infrimary, after all, were it not for his intervention, she may be dead.

After Ichika took the shot for her, the machine suddenly collapsed and deactivated itself, according to the on-site engineers, the machine did not bleed out; it was intentionally deactivated from somewhere…

It has been a few days since then.

Rin stands outside the door and prepares to go in, however a small part of her tells her to take a quick peek inside.

So she does.

Using the manual lock on the door, she gently inches a small part of it open and peers inside, what she sees in there shocks her a little bit.

Sat on a stool next to his bed, tenderly was holding one of his hands, was the aptly named Ice Queen Orimura Chifuyu.

For Rin, this was a shock, she had always known Chifuyu to be a hard woman, but, right now, she had such a vulnerable, soft look on her face as she stared with tender eyes at an unconscious Ichika, it was hard to believe that the hard woman she thought was Orimura Chifuyu even existed.

If you looked closely, you can see her eyes are blood-shot, probably from crying and bags forming under her eyes, she has probably not slept in a long time.

In that moment, Rin decided it was best to leave it, Chifuyu would not be happy if someone caught her at this moment.

Rin walked away and left, even she knew not to antagonise Chifuyu.

* * *

**Sometime later…**

Ichika stirs from his sleep, feeling something very soft encasing one of his hands. He flutters his eyelids, opening them, staring at the ceiling.

Soon enough, he fully regains consciousness, his eyes darting open.

"Ichika…" A soft voice calls.

Ichika scans his surroundings for the source of the voice, eventually looking at the foot of the bed to see his sister looking at him, a very happy look in her eye.

"Chifuyu-Nee…"

"You're Okay!" She yells, grasping him and pulling him into a hug.

"I was so worried, I was scared… That I lost you!"

"Chifuyu-Nee."

"Don't ever do that again! I know how caring you are for your friends, but don't give your life for one of them!" She tightens her embrace on him.

"B-but…"

"No buts! You're… You're the only family I have left, I can't lose you…" He can hear her sob a little bit. "Promise me… Promise me that you won't be so reckless in the future."

Ichika is so confused, his sister has never been this emotional.

_This is… how much she cares about me, isn't it?_

Ichika, with what little strength he can muster, wraps his arms around Chifuyu, surprising her and causing her to blush lightly.

"I promise, Chifuyu-Nee."

She relaxes into his embrace, a small smile glazing her features.

"Thank you…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a Super Duper Secret Laboratory…**

One Shinonono Tabane has been watching the tender embrace of the Orimura Siblings with great envy, wanting to be in Chifuyu's position right now.

"I can't wait for the day that Ikkun holds me like that." Tabane mutters, her voice mixed with happiness and sadness.

Like Chifuyu, Tabane has been watching Ichika while he has been unconscious, all her work halted over concern for him, a part of her annoyed that she has to watch it through a Holographic Screen.

"Why did you have to get yourself hurt, Ikkun? Why couldn' t you let that insignificant girl take the shot?"

She starts to dance around in a childish fashion.

"Ikkun is a dummy, Ikuun is a dummy! He's way too nice to everyone…" She stops dancing and blushes a little, placing her hands on her cheeks "… but that's what I love the most about Ikkun…"

"You are so kind, that's why you stopped Nemesis Shenlong from doing her job, punishing that annoying girl for trying to hurt you!"

"She deserved it, Ikkun! It wasn't my fault that Nemmy-Chan's programming went crazy at the last second and tried to kill her, so I had to shut her down!" A dark smile graces her features "But would that really have been a bad thing, Ikkun? If she died?"

She makes a creepy laugh.

"If she died, then you would not have to worry about her anymore, she wouldn't try to hurt you anymore…"

She dives back into her Command Chair.

"Oh well, Nemmy-Chan may have failed, but there is more than one way to punish someone, not just physically…" Data screens pop up; a sadistic smile crosses her face.

"Fu-Fu-Fu…"

For a great many days after that, Rin had become tagged as a slutty girl by the rest of her classmates. All of them seeking advice on how to "handle" men. She has even been prepositioned by some of the more curious female classmates for "Lessons".

Why is this?

Rin has apparently stared in numerous… questionable Adult Films, ranging from movies involving many men to even many women. There are even some involving, strangely, rabbits.

Rin claims that she has somehow been edited into the movies, that she is still pure and hates those sort of movies, swearing vengeance on who has played this prank on her.

This, of course, is ridiculous; there is no one out there smart or skilled enough to edit a whole person into a movie…

… Is there?

* * *

_**Wow, I gave Tabane a bit of a Yandere streak… fits, doesn't it? I mean, she is a social outcast, so it would make sense that she wouldn't take too kindly to someone trying to hurt one of her "Precious People", especially when it is the one she is in love with.**_

_**Sorry for not updating for a month, I became swamped with new fanfic ideas and had to get them all uploaded.**_

_**I have a schedule in my head, basically I will not alternate between this fic, "Slip of The Tongue" and "A Second Chance, A New Hope Arises." As a result, there will be a small delay between fics, however, I finish school on Friday so that should free up plenty of time.**_

_**I would really appreciate if you check out my other fanfics and drop a review on them, I work hard on every one.**_

_**Anyway onto this…**_

_**What did you think about Nemesis Shenlong? Was it a cool idea? I feel really satisfied with what I came up with.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


End file.
